


Indecison

by simply_aly



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She craves danger and passion and all that she <i>knows</i> she shouldn’t want.</p>
<p>(AU after 2.20 'The Last Day.')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecison

Jenna decides on hate because it’s easier than admitting she had ever felt anything else. It’s easier to be cold than to allow herself to cry and risk him seeing that he has effected her in any way. So she pretends it’s hatred she feels whenever she sees John Gilbert and she doesn’t allow his sweet talking to work on her again.  
  
She hadn’t…until things had fallen apart with Alaric and she had. After all, falling back into old habits is all too easy and she has had first hand experience with many addictions in her life. John just happens to be one she’s not so sure she’ll ever be able to deny.  
  
-x-  
  
He kisses her so roughly and with such passion that she shivers; she doesn’t remember this side of him. When she was young and impressionable and she had known him the first time, he was always sweet with her and she had liked sweet at the time.  
  
Now she craves danger and passion and all that she _knows_ she shouldn’t want. And he doesn’t allow her to pull away that night, doesn’t allow her to be the one to leave.  
  
-x-  
  
She hated him that morning after, however, because he had been the one to leave. And she didn’t even pick up the phone and call his number because she already knows it’s going to be disconnected. She’s been down this road before, after all; she knows where it leads.  
  
She moves on, forgives Alaric, and vows to never think of John Gilbert again.  
  
-x-  
  
The next time she sees him, it’s Alaric’s funeral. John’s placing his hand gently on the small of her back and she hates that he’s being so supportive of her grief for her husband of seven years; hates that he came back for this; hates that it all started with him and his hatred for the vampires her husband had vowed to protect.  
  
She wants so badly to lean into his touch, allow him to help her through this, but she walks away.


End file.
